


Glarbflux Gas

by Dicey101



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, M/M, Sex Gas, Smut, in the ship, oh god i hate myself, rickmorty, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicey101/pseuds/Dicey101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It means I have to fuck you, Morty, or - *uRP* or you're going to die a slow, agonizing death, Morty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glarbflux Gas

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first rickmorty smut. I am trash and sin and everything bad. Based on the prompt from iz-fuckin-gay.tumblr.com: sex pollen + sex in the ship.

"Holy shit, Morty! That was a close one!" Rick shouted as he shut the door to the ship. Morty fell down on the seat beside him, clutching his chest and trying to catch his breath. 

"Wh-what is that stuff, Rick?" Morty gestured to the pink cloud-like substance that was now surrounding the ship. 

Rick laughed, "oh Mo- *eurp* - orty, that's just Glarbflux gas." 

"Oh, Rick that doesn't sound good!" 

"Relax Morty! Relax, it's only toxic if it- *yeorp* - if it touches your skin, Morty." Morty slumped against his seat, visibly relived. "A-alright Rick, let's just get out of here." Rick started up the ship, and they flew out of the Glarbflux gas and into space. A few minutes of silence later and Morty was fidgeting in his seat. He tried to focus on the stars out the side of the ship window but he was starting to feel hot all over. Rick glanced over out of the corner of his eye, taking a swig from his flask. 

"Geez Morty, settle - will you settle down? You're making me nervous." 

"R-Rick I feel, I feel .. Ahh-" Morty's nails dug into the seat and he closed his eyes, holding back the noises that his body was telling him to make. He felt good, really good. All of a sudden he was turned on, more turned on than that time Jessica bent over to pick up a book she'd dropped in class and he caught a glimpse of her panties. The ship shook as Rick swerved to avoid a piece of space junk, "shit Morty, I think - I think you came into contact with the Glarbflux gas." Morty was panting by now, every moment getting worse and worse, his dick getting harder in his jeans. "A-a-and what does that mean, Rick?" 

Rick took a huge gulp from his flask, "it means I have to fuck you, Morty, or - *uRP* or you're going to die a slow, agonizing death, Morty." 

 

"What?!" Morty shouted, hands fisting into his hair. But as shocked as he was, the idea sounded really good to him. 

"Yup, I'm stopping somewhere, Morty, okay?" Rick turned the wheel sharply to the left, causing Morty to slam into his grandpa's side, and before his brain could register what his hands were doing, they were all over Rick. "It feels good when I touch you," Morty mumbled, hands moving up to Rick's hair.

"Could you at least wait until we've landed, Morty?" Rick clutched the wheel tighter, knuckles turning white. Having Morty's hands on his body was definitely something he never thought would turn him on. Then again he never thought tentacles would turn him on either and that was something he'd dappled in quite a few times now. Morty whined and began climbing onto Rick's lap, "I-I can't stop Rick! I need you, I nee-" Rick turned and captured Morty's lips in a quick and searing kiss, the moan Morty let out at being kissed was the last brick in Rick's house of arousal. 

The ship entered the atmosphere of the small, empty planet and they landed with a thunk. Before Rick could even turn the spaceship off, Morty was fully in his lap, kissing him with more force than Rick thought he was capable of. "M-Morty-" Rick pushed Morty away a little bit, the kid trying to connect their lips again, whining and moving his hips. "Slow down, will you? I'm not - *uuurrpp* - as young as I used to be, Morty." 

Morty's fingers began to make work of Rick's belt, "I'm sorry, Rick, I can't stop, e-e-everything is burning a-and I-" Morty got the belt open and pulled Rick's pants and underwear down enough to free his dick. "Shit, Rick, you're- you're-" 

"Yeah, Morty." Rick took Morty's hand and licked from the bottom of his palm to the tip of his middle finger. Morty's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head, "ah- Rick." By this point Rick was hard, the most turned on he'd been in months. Strange alien porn didn't come close to having a real, breathing life form writhing and whimpering on top of him. He took Morty's hand and brought it down to his cock, Morty got the idea and started moving his hand. Rick bit his lip as he unzipped Morty's jeans. 

"Not bad, M- *oeerrpp* -rty." Rick brushed Morty's hand aside, noting from the needy noises the kid was making that he was ready for something new. Long, experienced fingers wrapped around Morty's cock and his body shook. "Shit Morty, I've barely touched you," Rick tried to sound condescending but it came out as more of an amazed whisper. "D-do you have - oh fuck Rick just like that - do you have lotion? Please tell me you have lotion with all the junk you keep in here," Morty whined out, rutting into Rick's hand, head thrown to the side. 

A laugh came from the older man, "who- *euuurrrp* - who do you think I am, Morty?" Using the hand that wasn't otherwise occupied, Rick dug around under his seat, producing an oddly shaped glass vial with a light blue liquid inside. Morty eyed the vial, "what's that?" 

"This," Rick popped off the top and dipped two of his fingers inside, coating them with the liquid, "is lube, Morty." Morty's mouth formed an 'O' as Rick's fingers found Morty's entrance. "Are you sure you want to do this, Morty?" 

"Well, y-you know, I don't - it's not like I have any other choice here, Rick!"

"There's always that thing, you could fuck that thing," Rick said, pointing out the ship window at the blue, triangle shaped creature with 5 drooping eyes staring at them. 

"Nope," Morty turned back to Rick and kissed him. "Finger me a-already," he mumbled against Rick's lips. Rick's breath hitched and he obeyed, pushing his first finger into Morty. "O-oh Rick, oh-" 

"Yeah, Morty? You like that baby? Wait until you have my dick in you." Rick punctuated his words with a twist of his finger and Morty's head fell back, baring his neck. Lunging forward, Rick took it as an invitation to ravage the bare skin of Morty's neck. "T-take off your shirt, Morty." 

Soon they were both hastily undressing, all the while Rick still keeping a finger in Morty's ass. When they were naked, Rick added a second finger and Morty moaned. "Are you ready for me baby?" He knew full well he didn't have to call Morty pet names, but he hadn't had any sort of sex in way too long and he was going to enjoy this goddammit, even if it was only to save his grandsons life. Yeah, he'd keep telling himself that. As if the looks the two had been exchanging as of late wouldn't end in exactly what they were doing right now somewhere down the line. "Y-yeah, Rick," Morty panted. Before Rick could reach for the vial, Morty had it in his hands, pouring a generous amount into his palm and spreading it up and down Rick's aching cock. The noise Rick let out would probably be embarrassing later but he didn't care, "Morty, you're going to kill me." 

Morty nodded. At this point the kid was too affected by the gas, too horny and desperate to comprehend words fully. He lined himself up with Rick's lubed up dick and didn't waste a second before he was sinking down onto the length. If Rick thought he couldn't breathe before, the tight, too-hot heat of Morty was like being sucked into the vacuum of space. "Fuck, shit, Morty- slow down, y-you're going to hurt yourself." Morty shook his head and lifted his ass up only to bring it down harder onto Rick's cock, finding a rhythm and fucking himself in earnest. 

Lip bitten hard enough to draw blood, Rick's fingers dug into the hips moving on top of him, he'd tried to warn the kid, might as well enjoy it now. The noises Morty was making were filling the ship and bouncing off the tin walls, crashing into Rick's ears a beautiful symphony along with the slapping sound of skin on skin. "Morty, are you gonna- are you gonna cum Morty?" 

Morty's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, "I-I think- nnnghh- I think I need you to cum in me first, Rick," he panted out. 

At those words Rick lost it. He was almost completely content letting Morty have the reins and take what he wanted, but now, Rick needed to take as well. An arm wrapped around Morty's waist and before he could inquire, he was being lifted and pushed into the dashboard, his legs held up by Rick's arms. 

"Oh, oh, oh, oh!" Morty whined out as the elder pounded into him. Buttons beeped and the windshield wipers began to swish back and forth, scaring away the creature that had been watching them the entire time. The ship was rocking and creaking, speaking to them now, asking for commands but they didn't care. Morty's arms wrapped around Rick's neck, fingernails digging into his shoulders, whimpering and screaming, not even sure if he was just making noises or just repeating Rick's name like a mantra. His head was swimming and he felt amazing. 

"I'm gonna cum in you baby, oh- oh shit," with a groan and a stutter of his hips, Rick was finishing deep inside Morty. 

"I-I can feel it, I can-" Morty's eyes slipped closed and a gasp left his lips as he came onto his stomach. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Rick, dazed and wide eyed. "Rick-" and Rick was kissing him, slower than before but with the same amount of fierce energy and ... Rickness. 

"The Glarbflux gas, I-it's worn off, I think...I'm me.. Again," Morty said between kisses. Rick stopped kissing him and he pulled back, letting his length slip free. The look on his face broke Morty's heart a billion times over. "Morty, I shouldn't have-" 

"Shut up, Rick!" Rick's eyes went wide but Morty continued. "Shut up! O-okay? I've wanted this for a long time Rick! So- so what if I was affected by the stupid gas? I'm - you know what, I'm glad this happened, Rick." Morty huffed in frustration, waiting, a bit scared, for Rick's reaction. To his surprise, Rick started to laugh. 

"Oh- *EEeeuRp* oh Morty! I know, I know you've wanted your old man for quite some time, y- *OUU* - little perv!" Rick fished around for his flask, finding it and taking a quick swig. 

"What?!" Morty shouted, getting up and pulling his boxers on hastily. 

"Morty," Rick wiped a tear that had slipped from his eye from laughing as hard as he was, "the Glarbflux gas, when it touches you, causes uncontrollable farting, Morty!" Morty's mouth fell open and he stood there for a moment before punching Rick in the arm. 

Rick fell onto his chair, still laughing . 

"Y-y-you set me up! You knew I would- I would try to- oh geez. Oh geez Rick, what now?!" Rick finally stopped laughing enough to pull Morty into his lap. 

"I'll tell you what now, Morty," Rick flipped Morty over in one quick motion, forcing the kid to place his hands on the console in front of him. "Now, I'm gonna fuck you doggy."

**Author's Note:**

> yikes yikes yikes!
> 
>  
> 
> please leave me some feedback, I'd love that! Also sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have time to get a second pair of eyes on this sin. 
> 
> thanks for sinning!


End file.
